


stars in her eyes

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [126]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Getting Together, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Sharon sees space for the first time. Nebula sees Sharon seeing space for the first time.





	stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).

“Wow,” Sharon says quietly.

Nebula looks at the human strapped to the copilot chair. She’s staring out at space with muted awe. Her eyes reflect starlight.

Nebula scowls. “We have work to do.”

And like that, Sharon is all business. “I’ll ping the satellite. Should be an hour before we get close enough to dock.”

Then, there's blessed silence while she does exactly what she should be doing.

“You’re smiling at me,” Sharon observes a few minutes later.

“No I’m not,” Nebula snaps.

When Sharon kisses her on the satellite, though, Nebula allows it. Competent partners are hard to find.


End file.
